


Routine

by Not_Acceptable



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Choking, Cock Slut, College Student Eren Yeager, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Face-Fucking, Light Praise Kink, M/M, PWP, Shameless Smut, Wall Sex, degration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 09:18:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3441773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_Acceptable/pseuds/Not_Acceptable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren makes Levi take it off when they do this. </p><p>How good it makes Eren feel is almost enough to wash away the guilt that comes at the end of the day. After all, it is the natural order of things; they were made for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Routine

Eren makes Levi take it off when they do this.  


The brunet finds himself at the same spot he has for the last few months, for the last year, even. It’s just as uninviting as ever, despite the cozy and homely look the households. The outside is a light blue, the trim is white, the windows are always peeking out at the bystanders and morning joggers of Maria Avenue. There are beautiful rose bushes, firecrackers against the green grass tended to every Saturday by a gardener afforded by Levi’s pay from his corporate job, and the sprinklers always go off minutes before Eren shows up, making asphalt appear with dark splotches. He knows this home better than his own, better than the one he returns to every night, better than the one he and Mikasa grew up in—  


Mostly because this home is still standing and otherwise because it holds his heart.  
He knocks on the door, five hard and quick raps that alert Levi to come and answer the door already. It’s record time, as if everyday Levi is quicker and greedier and—and Eren in his ripped jeans and loose band tee are swept into the home in a mess of hands and lips and teeth. Each time, the brunet is overwhelmed in the best of ways, and each time, the marks on his neck are attacked first. They’re dark still, from the last time him and Levi fucked, and they’ll be dark again tomorrow and the day after that when they continue this little cycle.  


It is the natural order of things; they were made for each other.  
Levi pulls Eren into him physically by the back of his neck, drawing Jäger into one of those mind-blowing kisses that leave the brunet stuttering and flushed. He doesn’t fight him, he doesn’t use force bringing him into the house, but Levi does close the door quietly as to not rattle the family pictures on the wall. Levi makes Eren take off his shoes while,  


“Take _it_ off.”  


Levi complies, holding it in the palm of his hand to set down once they’re in the bedroom or the kitchen or on the couch—Wherever Eren really wants to fuck, really. Levi is courteous like that, with the things that mean absolutely nothing to Eren Jäger. This time though, Levi just sets it on the small table next to the door, near a vase of flowers that tie the décor of the home together. The item lays forgotten on the glass, as if removing it removes the pain and wrongness of the act.  


Levi’s eyes skim the lean form, toned from youth and running miles upon every day for the college track team Eren is so proud of, boasts so much about, is the star of. Tan shoulders are decked with numerous freckles, almost blending in with the rustic tan due to the shades being so close to one another. It’s only then, when appreciating these minute details of the college student before him, does Levi atone that Eren’s shirt has been slung off his frame. The dark green tee with wings, swords, and the band name, The Counterattack, is draped on the floor somewhere near the kitchen entrance, a mess of wrinkles that will have the raven haired male raving later.  
Levi pushes Eren against the door, presses his mouth to that dark neck, to even darker hickeys, to even darker promises whispered for so many months in that overheated skin. Eren Jäger is hot to the touch, under pale fingers that dance over abs and muscle so easily, so tantalizing. The brunet groans at the sharpness, always begging for it rough, always wanting it harder.  


He never lets Levi make love to him.  


“It isn’t right,” He always says.  


“It feels better if I cum quick,” He always ensures.  


“I can’t stay for long anyways,” He promises.  


But, Levi wants to claim the college student in a tender way, to enter him slowly and pull out even slower. He wants to savor the tightness of the other’s ass around his cock and cover the tan form in kisses and love bites and to show Eren Jäger that he’s worth something, worth everything—  


“Bite me _harder_ ,” Eren demands as he grinds against the older male. The act is easy since he’s leaning back against the wall near the door, the angle causing him and Levi to be near similar heights for the short moment’s time. Eren has both arms looped around the businessman’s neck, tugging him down to distract him from whatever the fuck he’s thinking about.  


Levi complies instantaneously despite his true desires. This teeth dig into skin and a tongue moves over the abused flesh in a soothing and equally tender motion. It is almost apologetic, but Eren does not want sorry, he does not want to feel anything other than debauched and utterly fucked out.  


Eren wants Levi to pound into him, to make him scrape his nails against the wall, to claim him in an animalistic way that will make Eren forget the color of this quaint house, of the firecracker roses, of everyone outside of the three story home. Eren needs to feel used, needs to feel needed, and he wants Levi deep in him, cumming and marking him up like he has been for so long.  


“Turn around,” Levi commands, his voice low and sultry in Eren’s ear.  


The brunet shivers, closing mismatched eyes of hazel and green for a split second. He presses his chest to the wall now, angling again for the sake of Levi and his shortness. 

He would never mention that aloud, though, and does it casually enough that the position needs not be questioned.  


“Spread your legs, Jäger, show me that you _want_ it,” Levi continues as he feels the other up. Strong hands grope that firm ass before skimming up the other’s sensitive back. Eren dips, a sigh leaving his full lips as he presses his forehead to the cool wall. Manicured nails, clean and pristine as ever, dig into tan flesh and stop up behind Eren’s neck, 

tangling in the messy brown locks, tugging that head back to look at the ceiling.  


Lips are cold against Eren’s ear, but the breath that speaks lewd words is warm.  


“Take your pants off, just toss them somewhere, I could care less,” Levi breathes, voice taking on a rough quality as Eren complies easier than usual. There is the occasional dispute between the two, when Eren is feeling playful and wants a longer turn of holding Levi’s attention. On those days, Levi spends his time spoiling the brunet, taking him apart and reassembling him in the navy duvet he has on that king sized bed upstairs.  


But, on days like today, Eren is his bitch and if he told the brunet to jump off a bridge, he’d take Levi with him.  


“Yes sir,” Eren teases just so Levi’s breath hitches in an audible manner that has Eren smirking as he fumbles to undo the button of his jeans. The unzipping is a sound accompanying the harsh breathing of the two lovers in the foyer and Eren has the jeans off in no time.  


Levi makes an approved humming sound, pressing his left hand between those still spread legs and grasping the other’s hardening length through the cotton of black boxers. The older male chuckles in Eren’s ear, tugging brown strands harder to elicit a harsh moan from Eren’s throat.  


The moan is the first real one of the day and it rips through the home like a gun shot.  


“Fuck, Levi, come on,” Eren groans as Levi’s fingers toy with his cock, bringing it to hardness easily despite the cloth barrier. He arches again, Levi’s steel eyes drawn to the dip and those two twin back dimples he adores so much. Levi leans down and presses gentle to kisses to either one, sending a wave of shivers down Eren’s spine.  


“Sensitive?” Levi asks with a smirk in his tone that riles Eren further, makes his cock harden more, makes him needier. Eren could only nod for fear of releasing another moan like the one that had just escaped.  


“You’ve been fucking your hand thinking of me lately, haven’t you? Fingers in your ass, curled just like I do it for you,” Levi persists, hand releasing those brown tendrils in favor of ripping boxers off the toned form in front of him. He leans closer, tongue dragging roughly up the other’s spine in a slow, deliberate action.  


Eren breathes, the sound labored and releasing some anchors of control to the steel eyed man behind him, “Mmm, yeah, it’s been a while.”  


Levi’s hand disappears for a fraction of a second before coming in contact sharply with Eren’s ass. The action has Eren groaning again, pressing his chest now to the cool wall to escape the unforeseen punishment.  


Levi revels in the way, despite the other’s skin being so sunkissed, the skin is still able to retain his red handprint long enough to be admired by the businessman. God, he loved that firm ass and those sweet sounds he could always procure from the brunet. Levi wet his lips, teeth nicking at Eren’s hip as he spread those ass cheeks apart.  


“You know, you’re supposed to ask permission to touch yourself outside of this house,” Levi says as delivers another harsh slap. This time, Eren is prepared and only a high whine escapes his throat.  


“Y-Yes, sir, I know but,” He stutters on his words, cheeks growing hot and ass growing hotter as the sting of the spanks brings blood rushing through his veins. He thought it would be impossible, considering most of that has went to his cock already.  


“There are no _buts_ , Eren,” Levi interrupts, moving his left hand to spread those bare legs apart even further, “You’re to ask. You know this, and still, you decided to be bad. Did you think I wouldn’t notice?” His right still toys with the firm flesh, squeezing and stretching and pulling on that roundness that Levi fantasizes about so much.  


Of course, Eren did not know this. Never in their partnership had Levi told him this and he was glad, otherwise he wouldn’t be feeling the delicious sting and hearing those sinful words spoken in hot breath that allowed shivers to keep creeping up his spine. The brunet’s hands turn to fists against the wall as he dares to try and not be swept away in it all for once, to enjoy the sin of Levi’s calloused fingers and graveled voice and steel eyes on him and only him…  


Eren doesn’t answer the rhetoric question, only moans when Levi’s mouth descends on his thighs. He wondered how he hadn’t noticed or heard Levi fall to his knees in it all to have better access to his lower regions, but Eren determines a second later that he doesn’t care. The back of his calves is a tender and sensitive spot that Levi abuses when he has Eren against the wall so willing like this. He nicks the skin, licks from the ankle on up, pressing open, wet mouth kisses to muscled thighs. It’s all Eren can do to keep his labored breathing in check, though it still stutters here and there, much to Eren’s chagrin.  


“Moan for me pup, why so passive aggressive?” Levi inquires with his mouth now abusing the other’s ass with bites and scrapes of teeth.  
Eren swears his legs, if any weaker, would have given out already. Eren Jäger was never good with teasing, but he loved it all the same. Eren lived for these moments, when Levi was domineering enough to take the edge away from what they were doing, to distract Eren enough…  


“ _Fuck_ , yes,” Eren whimpers, a tongue finally pressing to his entrance and fingers slipping between those spread legs to massage the other’s balls. Levi’s fingers are cold as ice and Eren flinches at the touch before welcoming it with open arms.  


There’s a dull thud as Eren’s head connects with the alabaster wall. Those vibrant, near iridescent eyes slip close as his legs buckle with the feeling of what Levi’s doing to him. Eren can’t control his erratic breathing; he always loved it when Levi rimmed him, always loved when the other deemed him worthy of it. After all, with the businessman being such a clean freak, this treatment was really a treat for the college student.  


“You like that, pup?” Levi asks in a mocking tone, one that ignites a blush to spread from high cheeks down Eren’s chest. Eren doesn’t have a retort, and instead, he pushes his ass out farther, trying to get Levi to tongue fuck him instead of just teasing the outside of his hole. It works for a fraction of a second and Eren is moaning Levi’s name in quick puffs, white teeth digging into a plump bottom lip to try and stifle relaying just how good it felt. The slickness, the moist heat, the way it just isn’t enough always gets Eren going and he wets his lips before another whimper of, “Please,” falls through.  


It’s Levi’s specialty to take his time though, despite what Eren begs for. So, it is of no surprise to Jäger that the Ackerman doesn’t continue the unadulterated pleasure. Instead, Levi actually removed his mouth in favor of standing once again. Eren whines his disapproval, saying something like, “No, Levi please, I’ll be good I promise, just—“ But, the Ackerman ignores the pleas and uses an iron grip to turn the other around and pin him against the wall. They’re practically chest to chest, Levi’s lips lower than Eren’s, but he manages to press them together in a heated kiss.  


His tongue licks at the other’s mouth, forces it open and pushes inside to claim Eren’s mouth. The brunet puts up a weak fight, but in the end, Levi is the one controlling the pace, controlling the feeling, controlling the pleasure. He makes Eren know this with every fiber of his being as that pink muscle runs across the roof of Eren’s mouth and coaxes Eren’s tongue into moving too. Eren’s hands are again tight around Levi’s neck as the older male has not relented jacking Eren off. The brunet can’t help but notice the way the silk fabric of the other’s dress shirt rubs at his skin and heats him up further, any form of friction bringing him closer and closer to an animalistic, innate state of need and desire.  


That shirt simply has to go, and Eren makes sure to take care of it. His fingers move and undo the buttons of the charcoal shirt, tugging on the collar and wanting to just tear the clothing off. Instead, knowing better than to piss Levi off right before being fucked, the brunet gets the article off. It slides off toned arms, revealing a tattoo of wings on Levi’s left bicep and some crossed swords on Levi’s back. The tattoos are definitely favorites of Eren’s and whenever Levi lets Eren fuck him, Eren cums on that sword tattoo, coating Levi in his seed.  


A knee, decked in hemmed dress pants slips between Eren’s legs and nudges at his balls to bring Eren back to the current time. The feeling is delicious and Eren hisses into Levi’s mouth his approval of the sensation. Levi’s smirk is pressed against Eren’s mouth and he diverts away to attach teeth to a prominent collarbone.  


“Mark me, fucking mark me, sir…” Eren whines, head back against the wall and hands slipping up to graze into the undercut and tug on soft hair. Eren’s breath accelerates and his hips buck without permission, seeking more from that calloused hand. Levi’s sharp gaze is fatal to Eren’s mental control and the college student is a whimpering mess on the spot, but there’s passion in his eyes, and the two are like night and day fighting for the same result.  


“Let me take you upstairs, fuck you in the sheets,” Levi whispers, mouth suddenly next to Eren’s reddened ear. Levi’s tongue snakes through thin lips and swipes the shell of the other’s ear, moving behind it, wetting that little sensitive spot that has Eren losing his mind.He bites at it, tugging the little skin present and soothing the now marred skin with his tongue. Levi’s breath sends a shiver dancing down Eren’s spine as the saliva is cooled by more words,  


“I can take you slowly, fuck you raw, use you up in the bed and over my desk…” Levi breathes, control slipping from his tone as he too is giving into the pleasure derived from just feeling and seeing Eren so lewd, “I can blow you in the shower after, maybe tie your hands to the headboard…Blindfold you too. I know you love it when I have you at my mercy.”  


Eren almost agrees, almost gives in after all this time of denying and dismissing being fucked with something akin to love, to being fucked tenderly, but his thoughts are quicker than his mouth for once in his life and so Eren changes his tone to something more primal, something more Eren than the needy mess he really is for Levi Ackerman, “I wanna be fucked here, against the wall, your dick stretching me out and your hands around my throat. You wouldn’t deny your shitty brat something so simple, would you?”  


_Degrade me._  


_Fucking use me._  


And it’s true, he wants to be Levi’s slut, his dirty whore, and to fucked in the mouth and the ass right near the door, close enough to the window that they threaten being seen. The idea of that happening has him heating up further and his heartbeat racing, something detected by Levi whose mouth is currently working on Eren’s pulse point near his jugular.  


“Fuck me like you _own_ me,” Eren pleads, something unbidden in those mismatched eyes. He’s looking right into Levi, needing him to agree and concide, to flip him around and bend him, sliding into him with no prep since Eren took care of that before coming over anyways. “I’m all ready for you, sir, all you have to do is take me. I wanna feel…Fuck, just fuck me like I’m your bitch.”  


Levi’s composure and thoughts fly out the window as Eren finds himself pressed face first to the wall again. There’s a hand pressed to his throat, squeezing the sides, cutting off some oxygen and blood flow, making room for rushing adrenaline in his system. The gasp he makes is absolutely precious and Levi savors the sound, committing it to memory when for when he takes his next shower. Eren’s cock brushes the cool wall as Levi slips him into position bent with his ass out and presented like a gift.  


“Spread your ass for me if you want it so bad,” Levi demands, stepping back as he undoes the buttons of his pants, slipping his cock from the underwear. He presses his fingers into Eren’s mouth, slipping them over that sinful tongue and getting the digits nice and wet. Then, he moves to his length, getting it as wet as he can for a smoother entry.  


Though, he knows Eren loves anything but smooth and painless.  


“I already prepped myself before c-coming over,” Eren repeats, both hands behind himself in a tantalizing display of a spread and already stretched hole. Levi steps back, breathless and turned on beyond belief.  


Levi’s smirk is insidious as he takes in the dip of Eren’s back, the sinewy muscles that are so prominent from years of working out, the way Eren’s looking over his shoulder with heavy lidded eyes that are heavy with lust.  


Lust just for him.  


Lust for this.  


Lust for—  


“You’re an adult, fuck yourself on my cock,” Levi teases, knowing that the more he makes Eren work for what they so desperately want, the better the desperation will taste on his tongue when he licks the spilled seed from the other’s torso.  


Eren makes an annoyed sound, a cross between a groan and a moan. The brunet releases an ass cheek, leaving the other there for Levi to view. A hot hand takes Levi’s cock, half hard, and strokes it until its stiff and just as needy looking as his own. Precum touches the top and Eren’s eyes glance up from the member to look at Levi in an almost shy manner.  


_The brat…_  


Levi always loved that coy, faux-innocent look.  


Eren guides the other’s cock to his entrance, pressing it into himself. Levi helps a bit, feeling compassionate today, and a rough sigh escapes parted lips as his length is engulfed in a warm heat with ease.  


“You did a good job stretching yourself…didn’t you, pup?” Levi praises, making Eren shiver and flush. Eren’s back arches further as he takes the cock deeper into himself, breathing harsh as the pleasure overwhelms him.  


“G-God… _Shit,_ ” He cries once it’s all in, stretching him more than either his or his lover’s fingers could have helped him do. The moan has Levi pulling out, head left in; only to slam into Eren with a brutality he wasn’t going to display before.  


But, as always, Levi’s caution is thrown to the wind.  


Levi’s hips move at a fast pace, leaving no recuperation time for Eren. There are no wits here, no light blue house, no firecracker roses, and definitely no other people on the brunet’s mind. Mismatched eyes are forced shut as all concentration goes to not cumming.  


“You fucking love being taken against the wall, don’t you?” Levi questions, voice hot and bothered and demanding a submissive answer from the other.  


Eren nods as best he can, breathing a, “Y-Yes sir, o-of course, sir,” Into the foyer. The reply pleases Levi and his left hand slips around Eren’s chest to toy with a pert nipple, twisting it between forefinger and thumb, making Eren hiss once more in pleasure. The sensation goes straight to Eren’s cock and he moves his hips with Levi’s. The cock buries deeper in the college student as his lover takes his hand and pulls it behind himself, forces that tan back to bend at a sharper angle.  


“Y-Yeah, keep fucking me just like that,” Eren demands, his own voice rough and edgy now too. It’s delicious and the sound of desperation in it makes Levi relinquish himself to primal desire.  


The thrusts grow sharper, deeper. Eren revels in the way his lover pulls all the way out, only to fuck back in, stretching and filling Eren likes he loves.  


“Dirty fucking slut,” Levi growls, animalistic and hot in Eren’s ear as his hips rut into the other’s. The words are meant for the brunet only.  
Eren whines, agreeing in a high voice, shuddering and feeling his thighs quiver some with the overwhelming feeling.  


“Only your slut, only yours,” Eren moans, “Fuck me harder, own—Ah—me s-sir…”  


Levi doesn’t need to comply to know and show Eren he owns him, but the stutter in that demand makes him do so. Eren’s little breathless moans are more frequent now and his body is flushed. Those back dimples are prominent at this stretched angle that will have Eren sore during practice today.  


Levi’s left hand snakes to Eren’s mouth, three fingers clawing those full lips open and getting fingers deep in the other’s mouth. Eren groans, alarm flashing in his eyes before it is replaced with unabashed pleasure. He gurgles a cry of Levi’s name as the older male shifts his hips and begins to meet Eren’s prostate.  


“A-Ahn, y-yeah, Levi _please!_ ”  


Levi’s teeth bite sharply into the juncture that meets shoulder and neck. He doesn’t leave a mark, but he sucks harsh enough for Eren to howl and shake. The brunet’s free hand reaches behind himself to tangle in Levi’s hair, nails scratching the scalp found there.  


Levi’s hips stutter their thrusts as he nears completion, pinkness twinging his own cheeks as well. The material of his pants slides against Eren’s thighs with every inward thrust and as Eren grows closer to the edge, the tightening of that ass around his dick making release impossible to hold back, Levi—  


“Cum for me, make a mess of yourself pup, do it for your sir…You wanna be good for me, right?” He whispers hotly in Eren’s ear.  


Eren nods again, beyond words as he is taken apart by the rough fucking and dirty words. The sensations are too much and he’s unwound right before Levi’s eyes, all the businessman’s to reassemble. The moans mixed in the foyer are louder, but not loud enough to be heard outside.  


“Tell me who owns you, pup. Whose you’re master?”  


“Y-You, you, sir!”  


“You’re _mine_ , Eren,” Levi grunts, feeling Eren’s hole tighten more than before as the brunet cums all over himself and the wall. Thick white spurts touch tan skin and hit the white alabaster, embarrassing and turning the brunet on more.  


Levi keeps fucking the boneless college student, holding him up by taking both those arms and tugging him back. His teeth mark the base of Eren’s skull, teeth digging into flesh. The moment before he cums, he turns the unsuspecting brunet around and forced him to his knees with a hand fisted in brown hair. Eren knows immediately what to do, and his lips part, flushed and red. Levi’s cock is forced inside and the bitter taste is remembered by Eren. He works it over with his tongue, a free hand poumping the little he can’t take down his throat. Levi’s hand doesn’t move, instead, he thrusts his hips and fucks Eren’s mouth until he cums, hot and plentiful, down Eren’s throat.  


Eren swallows it greedily, some making its way out of his mouth and down his chin. A condescending lookf rom Levi has him licking it up though, off his fingers, off his lips. Soon enough, the mess is cleaned and there’s pale hands a tongue swiping over a tan chest to get Eren’s seed too.  


There’s a rebuttoning and a sound of a lifting zipper as Eren rising to his feet in unison to Levi. The brunet’s forehead is grateful for the cool wall ahead as he takes a moment to recollect his thoughts. The sound of the ‘thud’ is loud and hollow in the room as Eren heaves air into his lungs, needing it to try and come back from cloud nine.  


Levi fists his left hand in Eren’s hair again and the brunet yelps as he’s forced to his knees, eye level with the seed he’d spilled on the wall.  


“You’ve made the wall dirty,” Levi tsks, tone chiding, “Clean it up, and be diligent.”  


Eren’s eyes widen and he contemplates not doing as told, but he’s still heavy with pleasure and the relaxed sated feeling of just cumming. The orgasm had ripped through him, making it impossible to refuse, and a lazy tongue falls from abused lips to lap at the seed on the wall.  


“That’s a good pup, there you go, Eren. Such a _good_ boy…”  


Eren cleans quicker, praise always igniting him to perform better and better.  


It is in this moment that Eren knows what he is doing is the ultimate hand over of his self control. He’s Levi’s through and through and the degrading act would have him hardening again if he’d been given a bit more time to recover. It’s in no time that the seed is cleaned up, lips still having some on them, and Eren is yanked up by his hair again.  


Levi kisses him breathless, tender, and Eren pushes at his chest, he doesn’t want to be kissed like that. Levi has none of it though and continues to kiss Eren likes he’s priceless and wonderful and worth the world.  


Worth everything.  


Eren can’t take it and he’s ripping away from the make out session like his life depends on it. His heart is beating too quick and he’s a bit slow still from the orgasm just minutes before. He glares at Levi like he’d just kicked a kitten.  


“You can’t…Don’t kiss me like that,” He grimaces, adorable wrinkles appearing between his brow as his face scrunches.  


Levi smiles, its small and rare and melts Eren’s heart—But, it hurts it too.  


“Fucking brat, you’re so ungrateful,” Levi teases as he walks over to grab the other’s shirt off the ground. He tosses it at Eren after flipping it right side in. The wings and swords are visible again and the graffiti font marks out the words The Counterattack across Eren’s back as he slips the material back on. Boxers are slid up toned legs as torn jeans follow suit. With each article, the brunet is reassembling the more respected form of himself—  


“Ungrateful my ass, you’re just an annoying old man. I’m supposed to be ungrateful to you,” Eren laughs, but there’s a new emotion in his eyes again.  


Levi just shakes his head and leans against the doorframe, moving when Eren isn’t looking to the small table by the door. He picks it up and slides it back on his left ring finger, the gold glinting and catching Eren’s eyes in the light.  


That joking persona, that faint smile, it disappears instantaneously. Hazel and green dull a few shades from their usual vibrancy and Eren’s hand is at the doorknob, twisting it violently. There’s a sharpness in Eren’s chest and a wetness behind his eyes that he is not willing to allow to escape.  


Levi makes a move for Eren’s arm, but Eren recoils twice as violent as he opens the door.  


“She isn’t home until late,” Levi presses, trying desperately to get Eren to stay, steel searching for those earth and sea eyes like they’re jewels or life lines.  


They’re busy focused on the wedding ring decorating Levi’s hand. The gold is a beacon in the light of day, stabbing his heart and ripping his morals to shreds. Guilt, like a tidal wave drowning Eren, drenches his body and makes it heavy to move.  


“I shouldn’t.” His voice is flat, and the closing of that front door is quiet, as if Eren is afraid of alerting Petra wherever she was from knowing he was even in her house, defiling it. That’s all he is, defiled and used and simply not good enough for Levi. She’s always been better with her grace and kindness, he feels ashamed, like everytime they do this for ruining the perfect picture of their marriage.  


There’s nothing holy about what they do, nothing to be salvaged. He’s a rag and he’s just as he wants to be treated, a dirty whore for his own sexual desires and Levi’s own needs. Outside of the house and a few blocks down where he parked his piece of shit car, the brunet feels a silent sob hit him. He unlocks the beaten up Toyota and slides inside the passenger side, crumpling as if it’s four doors can protect him from what he does and what he can’t let go of. He takes what he can get, fine to be used in this way, but wishes…  


He wishes it didn’t have to hurt Petra in the process, wishes he were a decent human being instead of a fucking monster who just takes what he wants without taking into consideration others. But, he wants Levi, wants him to himself in such a raw way that Eren does anything he can to have him, no matter he guilt.  


There’s tears as he unrolls his windows and drives down the opposite end of the road, heading to practice where he will undoubtedly run away from this problem, as far and fast as he can. Eren finds he runs his best after fucking Levi, even if he’s sore and dirty, his anger and despair fuels his stamina.  


Back in the light blue house Levi eyes his wedding ring, eyes the door, and he coughs a bitter sound. For a year, for months, he’s regretted the golden band on his finger. He feels disgusted with himself for putting Eren through what he does, but he feels even worse that he’s stringing Petra along. His back collides with the door and he crosses his arms, feeling somewhat ashamed but not enough to change his ways. Everytime they do this, Levi comes to the same consensus he did last time—  


Levi cannot leave her, he loves her.  


But, he loves Eren too.  


Levi is a man born of greed and he wants them both, and both of them he lets him have.

**Author's Note:**

> So, Idunno I couldn't figure out how to end it and so it became liek 5k. I wrote this for some present tense practice, Idunno if it came off as good or alright or terrible, but I'm okay enough with this piece to post it? Lol. Anyways, thanks for reading!


End file.
